Something More Than Pretty
by AlvinBrittanyForever
Summary: Brittany felt terrible. Then Alvin came and tried to help him. But he did something more than help. CGI version! A/B. R&R please!


**Hi! This is my first story, first one-shot! Please forgive me if there are some mistakes in it. Because I'm Turkish. It was difficult to write. I hope you like it! Alvittany! R&R please! **

* * *

She ran. She didn't look back. She only ran. She didn't know where is she going. It was raining.

Today was the worst day of her life. First she argued with him. With Alvin. Alvin said he's better than her, and Brittany didn't accept. Then, for prove Alvin was wrong, she exaggerated. In the concert, she ran into the fireworks. But she didn't notice where is she going, and she fell from the stage. Her fans were shocked. She couldn't stand this embarassment anymore and ran away.

She was wearing a sparkling light pink dress and high heels. While she was running, the mud smeared her legs and dress. Then her ankle suddenly twisted. Her heels broke. She fell into the mud. A few teardrops spilled from her eyes. Then she couldn't block herself, she started to cry.

Brittany felt terrible. Why did she argue with Alvin, again? Why did she try to prove him she's better? Why did she ran away? These questions ran into her head. She tomfooled in front of her fans. She covered her face with her paws.

"Britt?" This word suddenly went to her ears. It was him. She started to cry harder. The she felt something on her shoulder.

"Britt? Are you okay?" This time the voice came next to her. She slowly took her paws onto her face.

Then she met his hazel eyes.

"What do you want?" she said weakly.

"I want to talk with you." he said softly. There was a silence in the place. Alvin broke it.

"Are you crying?"

Brittany slowly nodded.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I'm awful." she said between the teardrops.

"Brittany." he said. She ingored him, looking at her claws.

"Brittany, look at me." he said, touching her chin. She looked at him.

"You can't seem awful. You're not." he said.

"I am." she whispered.

"No you're not. Why, do you know? Because you're Brittany. You're always pretty." he said softly.

She directly look into his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Do you think I am pretty?" she said. He smiled back.

"I think you are something more than pretty." he said.

Her eyes widened. She was shocked. Did he really said that? He laughed at her reaction.

"When I look at your hair, I feel I'm burning in it. It's as hot and red as fire. When I look at your eyes, I think I lost in an ocean. Or I'm flying in the sky. When I look at your nose, I think a strawberry cookie is standing in front of me. When I look at your lips, I notice they're as red as a cherry. I want to press mine onto them, and taste those cherries. And I don't care what people think. For me, you're the most beautiful girl in the universe." he said softly, looking into her eyes.

She was shocked, again. Her eyes widened, again. But this time, more than last time. He admitted his feelings, he said he loves her.

"Alvin..." she said, smiling ear to ear. He closed his eyes. Then Brittany understood what will happen next. They leaned closer, closer, closer... And finally their lips met.

This was a cute kiss. First it was soft and slow. Then they started to kiss each other aggressively. He slowly stroked her hair, which wet and mess.

She remembered what he said:

"When I look at your hair, I feel I'm burning in it. It's as hot and red as fire."

Now he was stroking it, her hot and red hair. She wondered what is he feeling now. She slowly smiled during the kiss.

She loved him. Yeah, she loved her rival, her enemy. She always did. Since they met in the school, she always had feelings for him. But she didn't accept. They always fought, argued, snapped, teased with each other. Because of this, she wasn't sure. But now, she was sure. As much as she ever wasn't before.

After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"Me too." she said, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" he said, breating fast.

"Me too. I love you too." she said. He smiled ear to ear. Then smirked.

"Of course you do. Who don't love adorable, handsome rockstar Alvin Seville?" he joked. She punched his arm.

"Ouch, whoa! Just joking Britt! Calm down." he said rubbing his arm.

"Then shut up." she said. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're gorgeous." he said. She blushed.

"You're too." she said.

"Ha! You accepted! You admitted!" he said with an evil grin.

"Alvin, will you shut your mouth?" she glared at him.

"Do you think I will?" he said, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"No." she said, sighing.

"Correct answer." he said and kissed her once more. She smiled. Then frowned.

"What happened when I ran away?" she said nervously.

"The concert cancelled. When Dave and our siblings went to the stage and apologize to the fans, I ran away." he said.

She sighed. Because of her, the concert cancelled, but if she hadn't ran away, Alvin wouldn't have done something like this. She smiled.

"Well, I think we must find the others." she said.

"Yeah." he said smiling. He stood up, and helped Brittany to stand up. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you love me?" she said, smiling.

"Of course. I will always love you." he said, smiling back. She put her paw onto his cheek.

"And, who don't love someone who pretty like you?" he said. Brittany's smile turn to a smirk.

"Do you think I am pretty?" she said softly.

"I think you're something more than pretty."

* * *

The end! I hope you liked it! R&R please!


End file.
